Far, Far Away
by Starfire93
Summary: As Ciel closes in on revenge, the bluenette struggles with feelings for the handsome Phantomhive butler. What will the Earl Phantomhive do when it is discovered that her feelings may be returned? A Black Butler Valentine's Day special!


**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

"Is it something sweet?" Ciel asked as Sebastian poured the morning tea.

"Perhaps." Sebastian replied, handing Ciel the cup.

"Is it something I can eat?" Ciel pressed, taking a sip.

"Young master, you know I cannot lie. Now, do you want me to ruin the surprise or not?" Sebastian asked as he served the bluenette a scone.

_Say no. _Sebastian thought.

"No." Ciel sighed. "But you know I hate secrets."

"Ah, but I think you'll enjoy the surprise that's in store." Sebastian smiled cheerfully.

Ciel blinked at the butler.

He certainly had been acting rather strange.

Some time ago, he had begun to ask for a monthly salary.

Today was the fourteenth of February.

Last night, Sebastian announced he had a special surprise for her today.

What was it?

Chocolate tartes?

No?

Then what?

Ciel stood from the bed and allowed Sebastian to help her wash and dress.

Afterwards, the bluenette stood gathering some of her work for the day as Sebastian disappeared with the breakfast cart.

Ciel sighed and put a hand to her head, the cold metal of her sapphire ring chilling her face.

The bluenette thought…..

Sebastian and Ciel…..

Their relationship had been a long and complicated one.

Ciel had originally employed Sebastian to be an assistant and a bodyguard of sorts, in addition to acting as a regular butler.

That had gone well.

But somewhere along the way, it had gone wrong.

Ciel had just celebrated her nineteenth birthday two months ago.

Sebastian did his job with incredible skill, too much skill.

He did extra things, things that weren't expected of him, going out of his way for the most mundane of usual tasks.

Ciel had appreciated it too much.

She had let her heart soften.

What began as an affectionate fondness turned into deeper feelings for him.

But no matter how many enduring glances she gave him, he always remained stoic, steadfast, and loyal.

Soon, her revenge would be complete and Sebastian would no longer be in her employ.

But he didn't have to…..

Maybe there was a way…..

She had to try.

Today was as good of a day as ever….

Once she knew Sebastian was gone, Ciel bent under the bed and pulled out a large, black box.

Ciel had allowed Finny to take her to London one day while Sebastian was conducting investigations.

While she was there, she had visited London's most beguiling lingerie shop.

Beast…..

The nun…

Sebastian liked women, not girls.

Naughty women.

She was a grown woman now.

She could be naughty.

Maybe….

It made Ciel's cheeks turn bright red to think about how open her heart had become to a humble butler.

Maybe if Sebastian saw her as a woman, his heart would open too…

—

Later, as Ciel went about her work for the day, Sebastian used the entire kitchen to prepare an elaborate dinner for the bluenette.

Chocolate tartes included.

As the food baked and simmered, Sebastian's eyes softened as he thought of Ciel.

The tartes weren't the surprise, no…

Valentine's Day.

The day of romance….

Love.

He had never spoken to his little lady about his feelings before, but he imagined she knew.

How could she not?

The way he coddled her, fussed over her, waited on her hand and foot.

Half of his performed duties were required.

The other half he simply did by choice.

Their time together would come to an end soon, if Sebastian didn't stop it somehow…

With a low purr, he pulled a diamond ring from his pocket.

It was true.

Sebastian was in love with the little bluenette.

She had already told him that once her quest for vengeance was fulfilled, she would leave this place and go far, far away.

As Sebastian watched the time grow closer and closer to dinner, hope fluttered in his heart.

Sebastian was hopeful Ciel would want to go far, far away with him.

—

"Are you sure you don't want me to dress you for dinner, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked as Ciel walked out of her study and towards her room.

"No, that's quite alright. I'll do it myself today." Ciel said quickly, nervously putting her hand up to her cheek as she quickly scampered down the hall.

"How odd." Sebastian said to himself after she left.

He hoped she was feeling alright.

—-

No.

Ciel was so anxious she felt sick as she stood looking back at herself in the mirror.

What was she doing?

This was a stupid idea.

Sebastian would think she was an idiot!

Produced in layers of black satin and taffeta, her skimpy outfit left little to the imagination.

A thick, ruffled collar hung around her neck, as on her usual clothes, but her lithe figure was illuminated in a tight, form-fitting black corset, with small, silk sleeves hanging enticingly off of her elegant shoulders, exposing them completely. Wide laces on the corset ran down the front and back, hinting at just a bit of skin.

Diamond fishnet black stockings covered her legs, her bottom and hips were clothed by black taffeta, ruffled, too-short shorts that had a tiny, coy bow on the front of them.

The bluenette's cheeks turned red.

Ciel looked absolutely scandalous.

Was this really how far she was willing to go for Sebastian?

In order to wait for the right moment, Ciel pulled a very voluminous pink and white dress from the back of her closet.

She took a deep breath and walked out of her room.

There was no going back now.

—-

The Earl Phantomhive was a bit startled by all of the preparations Sebastian had made for a dinner for one.

Red paper hearts had been hung around the dining room.

White doilies covered the large dining table in intricate patterns.

Paper cut-outs of Cupid cherubs were strung here and there.

Several different kinds of candy hearts and chocolates were displayed in beautiful dishes within Ciel's reach.

As Sebastian stood behind his young mistress while she ate her dinner, Sebastian eyed her carefully.

Had he been a fool?

She had needed his services at the start but did that mean she would want him forever?

Want to be _his?_

As Ciel ate, she felt her stomach churn.

What if she had misread everything?

What if Sebastian…..laughed at her?

The dreaded moment came when Ciel took her last bite of Sebastian's delectable chocolate tart.

The bluenette dabbed at her mouth with her napkin.

"Are you ready for your surprise, my lady?" Sebastian asked as he leaned down to collect her plate.

"Actually, Sebastian….I….I have a surprise for you as well." Ciel said, giving him the same smirk she gave when they played chess.

Sebastian wanted to grin back.

So, she wanted to play a game, did she?

He could guarantee his surprise was much more shocking than whatever she had come up with.

Sebastian smiled pleasantly.

"Very well, young master. Shall we count to three?" Sebastian offered.

If she wanted to play games, then they would play.

"Yes, good idea. Close your eyes and I'll close mine." Ciel said, shutting her eyelids, her long, black eyelashes ghosting over her pale cheek.

"One." Sebastian counted.

"Two." Ciel replied.

What if he was horrified?

What if she was mortified?

Both the butler's and the master's thoughts raced.

_Does she want…?_

_Will she…..?_

_Does he want….?_

_Will he…..?_

"**THREE!" ** Ciel and Sebastian both said in unison.

Ciel ripped off her dress, exposing her erotic attire underneath.

Sebastian knelt down beside of her and held out the diamond ring, nestled in a black, velvet box, purchased with his salary money.

"Young master….!" Sebastian gasped, his eyes going wide at the sight of his innocent little kitten in those lascivious clothes.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried, looking at him kneeling down with the ring.

"I….." Ciel stammered as she looked at Sebastian, her hand going to her mouth.

Sebastian tried not to drool as he spoke, the lingerie distracting him from his thoughts. "I…..We could go away somewhere together, after all this is over, my lady, just you and I, over the hills and far, far away."

Ciel noticed the bulge forming in Sebastian's pants, and she was cruel enough to slip her foot out of her shoe and gently press her toes on it as she allowed Sebastian to slip the ring on her finger.

Sebastian grinned as she did, looking up into her eyes once he had the diamond in place.

"Over the hills and far, far away…." The bluenette whispered.

A moment of silence passed between them as they gazed into each other's eyes.

The tension in the air was so strong, Ciel barely remembered Sebastian yanking her from her chair and running to her bedroom with her in his arms.

Their lips met with a passionate fervor, each seeking out the other hungrily as Sebastian threw Ciel on the bed and quickly bent over her.

"You belong to me." The raven-haired butler growled.

"You belong _with _me." Ciel gasped, her eyes looking pleadingly into Sebastian before his lips covered hers once again.

As the couple embraced, outside one of the large windows in Ciel's room, high-pitched laughter rang out from the shadows.

Yes, it had been a certain salesperson who had directed Sebastian to pick _just_ the right ring.

And it had been the same person, in a different disguise that helped Ciel pick _the best_ outfit the widely acclaimed boutique had to offer.

When he wasn't partaking in morbid physical experiments, he did rather enjoy playing matchmaker….

Undertaker stepped from the shadows and smiled as he watched the happy new couple, walking back towards his shop in London when things began to get intense.

"Happy Valentine's Day~!" He giggled into the night.


End file.
